


【立克】Body Art

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M, 克立 - Freeform, 立克cp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】Body Art

作为一个拮据的大学生，赵立安只能呆站在服饰店唉声叹气。奶奶要生日了，买份得体的礼物对他来说也是天方夜谭。

但机会却突然从天而降，经朋友的介绍，赵立安辗转来到一间摄影工作室前。

“赵子 想要挣快钱的话 去拍平面 比躺着还好赚”

工作室坐落于暗巷的角落，门前的霓虹灯摇摇欲坠，一种道不出的危险正靠近着他。

推开门的一刹那，一个桃花眼的红发帅哥骤现眼前。

“先生 我是摄影师Jack 有什么可以帮到你”

“我是经介绍来拍照的 听说可以挣快钱”

“快钱？想要多快”

“最好马上就有”

Jack不经意地笑了笑，“小朋友 你知道我是拍什么的吗”

“其实我不知道 还有我叫赵立安 不是小朋友”

“那就叫小个子好了 嗯 我拍照呢 分两种 第一种是只穿内裤...”

脑子一热的赵立安冲口而出，“我选第二种”

“好 够爽快 我们来签约吧 签了之后 我们的合作关系立刻成立”

赵立安不疑有诈地签下自己的名字，脑海只浮现奶奶收到礼物后的喜悦。

“小个子 全脱了 不然我帮你 不要想着反悔 违约的话 要你自己卖了 赔给我吗 ”

“我...你骗我 你都没说第二种是全裸”

“是你不让我说的 赶快脱了”

笨笨的兔子似乎没看到红发男人身后的狼尾巴。

Jack见他一副上刑场的模样，就主动帮他解开钮扣，一息间胸前白嫩的肌肤尽眼前，两颗小樱桃也在突然的冷空气中瑟瑟发抖，看得Jack情不自禁地清了清喉。

没有半点瑕疵的胴体对于人体摄影师而言就是最巧夺天工的工艺品。

Jack抚上了赵立安的胸膛，还有意无意地将带茧的手指擦过敏感至极的乳头。

“你别乱摸 小心我告你”

“合约上写得很清楚 摄影师有权对模特的身才作出检查”说着还故意在腰侧的软肉轻捏一把，顺势解开裤头将碍事的裤子丢掉。

第一次在陌生男人面前赤身裸体，生成说不出的怪异，望着对方那将猎物活剥生吞的眼神，下意识用手掩盖自己的下半身。

“这就害羞了 都是男的”Jack牵制着赵立安的手，停留在耳边轻说：“宝贝 要硬才能拍”

没等赵立安反应过来，Jack就握住了对方的分身，轻轻撸动起来，“硬了吗”

赵立安顶着爆红的脸推开眼前的大野狼，“快开始了”

室内的打光灯如火地照耀着，汗水不断从额间溢出，情欲也是。

“来 把腿打开”

赵立安不断安慰自已钱最重要，身后靠在墙壁，不情不愿地在红发男人面前张开腿，身后青涩的小穴完全曝露，泛着红晕的肌肤叫嚣着狭隘空间内的欲望。

“快点了 好羞耻...”

Jack轻笑一声，快速按下快门，一帧淫靡至极的欲照被记录下来。

“好 换个动作 跪着舔那个”

赵立安拿着身旁的假阳具放入口中，软软的小舌头舔遍龟头，柱身，根部。

“含进去吮吸”

含着尺寸不小的假阳具卖力吮吸着，来不及吞下的唾液顺着漂亮的颈线流遍全身，情色的水声让眼前人不禁硬了几分。

操，就看看这小妖精有多会吸男人！

“整根吃进去”

赵立安努着小嘴，一副我见犹怜的媚态。

“太大了 吃不下”

“那就別吃了”

等下让你吃更大的。

“来 下个动作 自慰吧”

羞耻地抚上自已半硬的分身，他才不会承认这是红发男人的功劳。

轻轻圈着自已的分身，快感油然而生，耻毛也随着小手的动作而舞动，愈发地坚挺，囊袋也不忘被抚弄至高潮，嘴巴不断泄出丝丝甜腻的叫声。

不娴熟的动作也没有减低处男的浓稠度，一股白浊沾染了身下的床单。

脏了，恐怕等下会更脏。

刚射完的躯体无力地靠着墙，眼眶泛着少许生理泪水。

真操的话，会哭吗？

“把你的手指舔干净”

白浊被送入口腔，嘴角残留的精液就像刚被颜射过。

“宝贝 叫得蛮好听 我硬了 你要负责”

“哈？”

赵立安的嘴角还有残留的口水，方才因为动作而被带出的些许白浊沾在嘴角边上，显得楚楚可怜。

朋友告诉他拍平面很赚钱，可是也没有告诉他拍平面需要贡献自己的身体啊！

Jack见赵立安这副模样，于是又重复了一遍。

“宝贝，我硬了。”

“你……硬、硬了就自己解决呀……”赵立安的声音越来越小。

“那，你来帮我。”

Jack说着，拉过赵立安的手放在自己的裤裆处，那儿早已鼓起一大块，赵立安害羞得想把手缩回来，却已被Jack按在了裤裆处，隔着裤子揉搓起来。

“哈……宝贝……”

Jack低喘着，原本就已经略显低沉的声音越发有磁性，赵立安忍不住抖了抖身子。

“你摸摸它……”

Jack拉下自己的裤链，褪下内裤，勃起的性器一下子弹了出来。

赵立安看着面前傲人的性器忍不住吞了吞口水，这也太大了吧？

Jack注意到赵立安的反应，轻笑一声后问道：“想吃？”

他把赵立安拉起来，原本是躺着的姿势，现在变成了跪在Jack的性器前，勃起的性器在赵立安的脸颊滑过，留下一道水迹。

“宝贝，你看，我都湿了。”

Jack压低声音说着色情的话，赵立安眨巴着眼睛闪躲着，试图让自己不要看向那硬起的东西。

“乖宝贝，含住它。”

蛊惑人心的那一道声音再次响起，这么大的东西，居然要他含住吗？赵立安看了看Jack的性器，心里有些发怵。但Jack已经再次举起了相机，又重复了一遍刚刚的话语。

赵立安仍旧在心里自我安慰：没关系，都是为了钱。

这样想着，他张开嘴，将Jack的性器纳入口中。Jack的性器和假阳具还是没法比，赵立安伸长了舌头，还是只能够舔舐到Jack的柱身。

“嗯……呜唔……”

赵立安含着尺寸足够大的性器上下吞吐，快门声在他耳边响起，伴随着Jack舒服的低喘。

“宝贝，你真棒。”

男人毫不吝啬地夸奖，一只手抚上赵立安的后脑勺，按着赵立安往前吞吐。

性器在温暖湿热的口腔里不断上下抽插，这像极了性交的样子让赵立安有些羞耻。下一刻，他的喉咙便涌进了异物，他连忙吐出嘴里的性器，难受地咳了好几声。

Jack看着他的模样，眼神微微暗了暗。等赵立安咳够了，他又说道。

“宝贝，站在墙边，转过身去，乖。”

他的话语总是带着一股蛊惑人的魅力，赵立安听话的站在了墙边转过身，光滑的后背裸露在Jack的眼前，包括那白嫩的屁股。

Jack忽然觉得所有血气都往下涌。

他现在就想要他，就现在。

Jack从房间里翻出一瓶润滑剂，还是新的，他只粗略地扫了一眼生产日期，确认没有过期后便粗暴地拆开润滑剂，往手上倒了一些便伸向赵立安的后穴。

他把润滑剂涂在后穴周围的褶皱上，稍稍按压几下后便滑进去一根手指。身后突然被异物进入的感觉并不好受，更何况是那么私密的、从没被人开发过的地方。赵立安忍不住闷哼了一声。

Jack也很难受，赵立安的后穴太紧了，他的手指只能稍稍动几下，于是他拍了一下赵立安的屁股：“宝贝，放松点，不然你会疼。”

也不知道是不是那一巴掌起了作用，赵立安深呼吸了几下，试着放松自己。

感觉到后穴的松动，Jack的手指在内里搅了搅便伸入第二根手指。

“嗯、哈……”

Jack的手指在赵立安的后穴抽插着，带出一小滩水渍，赵立安的呻吟声也愈发明显，Jack用另一只手沾了点赵立安身下的水，插进赵立安的嘴里模仿着性交的姿势抽插着。

“宝贝，你看，你流了好多水。”

赵立安含着Jack的手指，身后传来一阵阵的快感，他只能发出“呜呜”的喊声。

“有那么舒服吗？”

Jack注意到赵立安的浪荡样，觉得扩张得差不多了，便把手指都抽出来。

“等会儿让你试试更爽的。”

他扶着自己的性器，在后穴处堪堪停留了一小会儿便插了进去，赵立安忍不住叫了出声。

“啊！”

赵立安的后穴湿热而又紧致，Jack一插进去就被爽得发出了一声低喘，赵立安收缩着自己的后穴，Jack有些不满地又在他的屁股上拍了一下。

“宝贝，夹得这么紧，是要夹死你老公吗？”

“呜呜……不要了，出……出去……啊！好痛……”

赵立安呜咽着，Jack的性器实在是太大了，这么一插进来痛得他险些就软了。但Jack丝毫不打算放过他，甚至恶趣味地定住了一旁的摄像机，打开录像。

“宝贝，乖一点，你会喜欢它的。”

Jack在赵立安的后穴里缓缓地抽插起来，性器摩擦着软肉，最初的痛感也逐渐变成了快感，赵立安呻吟着，口水抑制不住地从嘴角流出。

“哈啊……好舒服……嗯……”

“宝贝，喜欢吗？”

Jack又顶弄了一下，这一下直接顶到了赵立安的敏感点，赵立安的腿一下子就软了，若不是Jack圈着他的腰，他可能就要滑下去了。

“嗯啊……喜、喜欢……再快点……”

听见赵立安这么喊，Jack的眼神暗了暗，身下的动作加快了不少。房间里的灯光昏暗，性器抽出时带出一片淫水，在灯光下显得十分淫靡。

“骚货。”

先前他打在赵立安屁股上的掌印逐渐浮现，原本白嫩的屁股如今变得有些白里透红，Jack的喉结动了动，这样说道。

“嗯、我……我不是……”赵立安小声反驳着，身下的性器在空中摇摇晃晃，前端也渗出了清液。

“不是什么？嗯？”

Jack忽然停下了动作，汗水黏在他的身上有些不大好受。

“不是骚货……呜呜……”

赵立安说着，注意到了身后的异样，不自觉地往后挪了挪，屁股也跟着他的动作离Jack的性器更近了一分，在Jack看来像是他的小穴在吸着Jack的性器。

Jack在心里暗骂一声，又继续着他刚刚的动作：“这么主动，还说不是骚货？嗯？”

他就着这样的姿势把赵立安抱起来，自己躺在床上，让赵立安跨坐在他的身上，随后他又将赵立安的身子掰过来，体位的改变让Jack的性器更深了一分，Jack可以看见赵立安呻吟着，性器隐隐有要射的迹象。

“嗯啊……”

“自己动。”Jack停下动作，命令道。

赵立安看了Jack一眼，咬了咬下唇，双手撑着床，缓缓开始动作。他微微抬起身子，而后又重重地坐下，嘴里还呻吟着：“哈啊……不够深……”

Jack感觉他的心跳都要停了。操，这小妖精还真是会勾人。

他握住赵立安的腰，开始缓缓地律动，嘴上哄着：“叫老公。”

“哈啊……老、老公……动一动……”

“老公操得你爽吗？”

“嗯……爽……”

“那下次还给老公操好不好？”

兔子上钩了。Jack勾了勾嘴角，想着。

“啊……好……都给你……”

赵立安被他操得意乱情迷，Jack猛地顶上了那一小块软肉，赵立安的性器在空气中抖了两下，随后便喷射出浓稠的液体，全洒在了Jack的腹肌上。

赵立安享受着高潮，后穴也收缩着，Jack被他夹得头皮发麻，身下的动作不停加快。

“真是个妖精……”

“啊啊……不行了、呜……”赵立安刚刚高潮的身子红彤彤的，他尖叫着承受Jack的一波波顶弄。

“宝贝，你可真会吸。”

床上下流的话语是调情最棒的药剂，Jack顶弄了几十下，在赵立安紧致的后穴中释放，他缓缓将性器抽出，白浊沿着他的动作从穴口流出来，Jack忍不住拿起一旁的相机拍下了这色情的画面。

“哈啊……好累……”

赵立安躺在床上喘着气，后穴的精液让他觉得有些不太舒服，手指伸到身后，试图把精液都抠出来。

这一副淫靡的画面自然是被Jack拍了下来，Jack的眼神暗了暗，把方才录像用的摄影机关掉，隐隐觉得自己的性器又有要硬起的迹象。

“小个子，我们签个永久性的合约怎么样？”

Jack问还在床上休息的赵立安，赵立安反应过来，直觉自己落入了狼窝。

但他拒绝的话还没说出来，Jack就指了指那台摄影机：“我刚刚录像了，你不想签也得签。”

“你……太过分了吧？”

赵立安的眼眶红红的，Jack连忙去哄他。

“你刚才都已经答应以后都给我操了。”

这露骨的话突然从Jack的嘴里说出来，赵立安一下子羞红了脸，把自己都埋进了被子里。

“说话不算话可不行哦，宝贝。”

“好……好啦！我知道了啦！给……给你就是了……”

赵立安的声音越来越小，不得不承认的是Jack的技术真的很好，他也确实是有爽到。

Jack闻言，几乎是要双眼发光，他看着赵立安仍然流着精液的后穴吞了吞口水，说道：“那……我可不可以再来一次？”

说话间，他已经扑上去了，赵立安没法，只能任由Jack在自己的身上索取。

夜，还很长。

FIN.


End file.
